Immortal
by LittleMissMagical
Summary: Horcrux hunting was hard. But at least I had Harry with me then. Now I was alone and lost. Lost in more than one way. What do you do when you meet your archenemy after he killed your boyfriend 50 years before it actually happened? I had no idea. But things were about to get a lot worse before they got any better.
1. Prologue

Prologue

"Well, what did you find?" I asked him as I saw his approaching figure.

"It was Dumbledore." He replied.

"And what did he say?" I prompted.

"He told me… that there was a possibility to remove the horcrux within me without killing me." He said.

"That's great!" I exclaimed, missing his doubtful tone.

He shut his eyes tight and sat down next to me on the fallen log. "It's not what you think. In fact, I think it sounds a bit like making a horcrux."

"What exactly did Dumbledore tell you?" I demanded.

"Well, he told to conceal a part of my identity into the object… the piece of identity defining me as the chosen one, as the one that Voldemort chose to battle, and should get rid of the portion of his identity inside of me as well. Theoretically, it should take away the piece of Voldemort that resides inside of me, but I'm not sure."

"When was the last time Dumbledore was wrong?" I comforted him.

For a moment, the two of us were silent, staring at the beautiful lights illuminating the night sky. The moon nothing more than a sliver of light, almost nonexistent, yet still there. I felt an arm snake around my waist, and I snuggled closer. Even in the treacherous wilderness, I felt completely safe, and it wasn't because of Hermione's wards.

I looked upwards. It was dark, but I could still see his tousled black hair, thick eyebrows (which were furrowed together, as they did when he was thinking), beautiful eyes… my gods, his eyes. The normally emerald green was now the deepest, yet clearest forest green.

He noticed me staring, and looked into my eyes as well. "It's all going to be alright." We both said at the same time.

It was what we had told each other for years in our hardest times. It was like the bringer of good luck, seeing that none of us had died yet.

"Harry! Alice! Hermione's made dinner!" Ron's voice from the tent seemed so far off, that I almost ignored it.

Harry, however, stood up. He held his hand out to me, and I took it. He pulled me up with ease due to his years of quidditch practice.

Although my legs ached from sitting on the log so long, I whispered to him, "Race you to the tent."

He smiled widely as we both took off uphill. I felt the wind blowing against my face, my hair flew in all directions and my arms were thrown carelessly to the side. I forged ahead of Harry, and I felt free from my horrible life for about ten seconds. As I neared the tent, beating Harry by just a bit, the great feeling eased. But I wasn't worried. The woods had that natural effect on me, and even though this was one of the toughest times, there were moments where I'd never felt freer, especially since Harry was there.

"Bloody hell, Harry. You got beat by a girl, again." Ron's voice once again broke me out of my thoughts.

Harry glared at him, "Running isn't my thing. You know that. I'm best at quidditch." He looked at me false mockingly, "Not bad for someone who trips while walking."

I huffed, but ignored his second comment, "Not everyone gets put on the team in their first year."

"We all know Harry's quidditch skills are legendary. No question there." Ron agreed, sipping a Hermione-made stew.

Hermione sighed, "You three and your sports. Why doesn't anyone like books? They're an awful lot more helpful."

"But sports are more fun." I told her, sitting next to Harry in the tent.

"Books are plenty fun!" Hermione retorted.

"You should try quidditch out sometime. It's a lot less stuffy outside than it is on the quidditch pitch than it is in the library." Ron said with his mouth full.

Hermione wrinkled her nose, "Ronald, don't talk with your mouth full. It's disgusting."

Ron was about to reply, but shut his mouth to avoid a lecture.

After they ate Hermione's… interesting soup, Harry suggested that they do some dueling games.

"You'll need all the practice you can get." Hermione had said.

I didn't disagree with her; dueling was one of my favorite things to do. Harry and I shared that talent, just like we shared our love for quidditch. But like Harry was better at quidditch, I was sure I was a bit better than him at dueling. He knew that too, not that he'd ever admit it.

I first paired up with Hermione, Harry paired up with Ron.

" _Stupefy!"_ Hermione cried.

I sidestepped her spell. Even though Hermione had good spells, she was at a physical disadvantage. I played quidditch; she didn't.

" _Levicorpus!"_ I shouted to her.

Hermione yelled the counter-curse and shot a non-verbal jelly-leg jinx.

I jumped to avoid it while sending my own shots. First, "Aqua Eructo" sent a huge jet of water out of my wand tip.

As Hermione tried to extinguish the blast with flames, I yelled, "Alerte Ascendare!" which sent her flying into the air as I disarmed her rapidly.

As Hermione fell, I used the "Aresto Momentum" spell to slow the fall.

When Hermione reached the ground, she glared at me. "You're taking advantage of my fear of heights, I demand a rematch."

"You don't get a rematch when you're fighting Voldemort." I said.

"Well he doesn't know I'm afraid of heights!" Hermione insisted, as Harry stunned Ron to win his own duel.

"Please, you weren't stopping that disarming spell in midair!" I retorted.

Hermione huffed. "Whatever. I hope Harry beats you."

I grinned, "No way. If he beats me, he can beat the Dark Lord easily."

Ron lifted his head up groggily, "You brag too much."

"We'll see about that." I smiled challengingly. Then, without warning, I yelled " _Incendio_!"

Harry wasn't quite ready, and it singed his sleeve as he dodged one second too late.

His green eyes met my amber ones. Game on.

"Serpensortia!" Harry waved his wand at me.

A rather fat Burmese python came from the tip.

I snorted, "Really? That's so… stupidly Slytherin. The thing's so slow, it's never going to get me."

"It's the one I first freed at the zoo." Harry replied.

"Finite incantarem!" I yelled towards the serpent, which burned up.

"Harry inflamare!" I flicked my wand at Harry sending a jet of flames towards him.

He managed an aguamenti nonverbally.

So he was going to play the nonverbal game? So was I.

 _Petrificus totalus!_ Harry dodged, and I swished my wand to hit him with _colloshoo_ , a spell that connected his feet to the ground.

I smirked, not dodging so much anymore, are we?

Just as I did so, a flock of birds escaped from the tip of Harry's wand. A moment later the little critters started attacking me, their claws outstretched.

 _Evanesco!_ I thought, performing a circular motion with my wand.

The angry mob of bird disappeared.

 _Wingardium Leviosa!_ I thought, remembering our first lesson in charms. Swish and flick.

Harry's glasses levitated into the air. I placed a disillusionment charm over myself. Apparating behind him, I thought _incarcerous_ and ropes tied up his body, and he tumbled to the ground with a grunt.

I was about to cry out triumphantly when a green streak rushed past my ear. I instead shrieked in surprise, and my disillusionment spell vanished.

I slowly walked towards the source of the light. Could it have been the killing curse?

"Help!" Harry wheezed lowly as the ropes tightened around his body.

"Harry, I think I may have just saved your life." I said quietly after freeing him from the curse.

Harry, who was still out of breath, managed to stand up and followed me and Ron soon joined. Hermione chose to stay and look around in other directions.

"Look out!" Hermione screamed as a powerful stunner was sent from behind us. We turned around but the spell hit Ron, who was at the back of our group.

"Ron!" Hermione yelled, running towards her boyfriend.

As Hermione bent over Ron to see if he was hurt, Harry suddenly gasped.

I followed his gaze towards the sky and found the dark mark.

"How?" I asked, bewildered. Hermione's shield charms should have been powerful enough to prevent detection.

"I don't know." Harry said quietly.

"Oh no!" Hermione exclaimed.

Around us, black figures materialized, each with masks, covering their faces.

Before I knew, another jet of green light had been shot, barreling straight towards my face. I stared in shock as Harry pushed me down to the ground.

"We're even now," he whispered.

Before I lost my chance, I smashed my lips onto Harry's. This could very well be the last time we ever saw each other. Harry did the same, and for a second, we just held each other. Then, we broke apart and I got up to my feet, brushing dust off.

"Time to kick so death eater ass." I joked. Harry smiled, but it didn't reach his eyes. He ran off towards a thicker part of the woods without another word.

As I turned to see where he had gone, I came face to face with a grey mask. I suspected the death eater had been there for a while, but he seemed to be shocked.

"No, way." He ground out. I recognized the voice of Antonin Dolohov.

"Stupefy!" I yelled, taking advantage of his surprise. A large blast of red hit him as he fell to the ground.

I looked around the chaos to see that Hermione was battling two death eaters at once, trying to defend the still stunned Ron.

"Aguamenti!" I called out, pouring water over Ron's face, so he'd wake up faster.

Then, I thought _conjunctivus_ at one of the death eaters Hermione dueled. The man cried out about his temporarily lost vision.

Hermione shot me a grateful look, as she defeated the other man with the impedimenta jinx.

"Without each other, Voldemort would have killed us all!" I yelled to her.

As I was about to turn, I saw a look of raw fear and realization on Hermione's face.

"What is it?" I frowned at Hermione.

"You said it! That's how they knew!" Hermione whispered angrily.

"What?" I asked, wondering if I'd heard her wrong.

"ALICE!" A loud scream of agony was heard from far off.

 _Harry_! I thought fearfully, as I turned to see, far off, a man with a black cloak was standing over Harry, his wand producing a stream of read. Harry was on the ground, writhing in pain. The man himself did not have a mask. His skin was papery and white.

Voldemort. I ran as fast as I could, knocking down a death eater in the process. Why was he so far away? A cloak was tightly grasped in his hand – the invisibility cloak. What in the world was the invisibility cloak doing there? He wouldn't run away – no, Harry would never turn his back on his friends.

Without thinking, I angrily bolted towards Voldemort. He apparently didn't expect this, and came tumbling down. Using his moment of distraction, I pulled Harry up as well as his invisibility cloak, and ran as fast as my feet could carry me. Unfortunately, Voldemort got back on his feet sooner than I thought, seeing he was actually a 70 year old man whose soul was split 7 times.

Harry and I ran as fast as we could. At first, I had to pull Harry as he kept stumbling, being a recent cruciatus curse victim. But as the next few seconds passed, the cloak in my arms started feeling heavier, and my vision started to cloud. I hoped that I wouldn't run into trees as we ran, but I couldn't be sure. My heart felt like it was going to burst out of my ribcage, and my head was spinning. Where my hands touched the cloak, it felt like electricity was traveling my fingertips then down my spine throughout my body. What was happening? What was the cloak doing to me? Harry wasn't holding up great, I could tell from his heavy panting next to me. As lost as I felt, it could have been worse. At least Harry's hand was grasping mine, at least…

My foot slammed into a tree root, and I fell to my face. Harry came falling with me.

"Avada Kedavra!" The shrill yell sounded so far off, that I didn't process what I'd heard. I then saw a green light heading our way in my dimmed vision and hit the figure next to me.

"NO!" I wanted to scream but it came out more as a strangled cry. My head and heart throbbed and my hands were shaking, any moment now, I was going to black out. I knew it was the cloak. I tried to let go of it, but my hands seemed glued to it.

Tears streamed down my face as I saw another green light, this time, heading towards me. I collapsed.


	2. 1944?

Chapter 1: 1944?

Everywhere ached. My head, my arms, my legs, my back, my neck… but the cold was what killed me most. Rain was falling upon me, my skin stinging from the cold every drop that touched me.

I managed to open my eyes. I seemed to be on a rough surface. Painfully rolling over onto my back, a saw a bright grey sky. Where was I? What had happened?

I honestly had a terrible memory, but it was different this time, my head hurt really badly, and all I seemed to remember was that green light. I did know that I wasn't here originally. I struggled to push myself into a sitting position. My muscles were on fire every time they moved. I realized suddenly that I was holding something. The invisibility cloak.

Everything came back to me at once. The green light, it had gone towards Harry… I breathed in sharply. That green light hit me as well. That meant… I should be dead.

I glanced back down at the cloak. The evil thing. I knew that the cloak had done something to me. It had sent something through me. It was the cloaks fault that I had tripped on the root causing… Harry's death.

It took a moment to register. Harry died. I died. I stood up, which made my head spin, and raised my head to the grey sky, my eyes stinging.

I let out a scream, my arms outstretched. That felt good. Then, I realized that there was murmuring around me.

I jumped and looked around. A couple was walking a few yards away from me, wearing strange clothing. They frowned at me, probably since I was screaming, and because I looked like a homeless person. But I needed to get that out. This also made me realize that I wasn't dead, unless this was the afterlife. But I had a feeling it wasn't. I felt much too real for me to be dead.

I looked back at the couple, who had turned away from me, and were walking away. The man had a strange sort of vest, black slacks and dress shoes. He had a strange looking moustache as well. The woman had a skirt that was way too long, and a weird sweater. Her hair was in this strange bob.

Funny, I thought. I looked around further to see a cafe and a couple of droopy looking stores. On the other side was a large building, large black gates in front it. The sign read: Wool's Orphanage. It was starting to rain harder, so I figured that if I was going to get to know anything, I was better off under a roof. I needed more time think. I wanted to perform a healing spell, seeing as my legs shook with every step I took. But I would probably end up cutting myself with my abominable healing skills. Hobbling across the road, I heard a far off beep. I turned my head in the direction of the beep.

A black jeep was slowly rolling towards me on large wooden wheels. The antique car continued towards me, and I shrieked and raced off the road to the orphanage. I got to the door and knocked, slightly breathless.

I waited a few moments, and a grey-haired woman with a bony frame came out.

"Hello," she said, "I'm Mrs. Cole. Please come inside."

I did as she said. I realized that I was shaking from the cold.

"What happened to you, dearie?" Mrs. Cole asked.

"Family was attacked by evil people." I quickly said as a cover story.

She nodded, which surprised me, "Yes, with the Nazi army going around and burning everything, I've been getting more and more children coming to this orphanage."

Nazi? I sucked at history, but there didn't seem to be a war like this going on in the muggle world. Did the muggles call death eaters Nazis?

"Where exactly am I?" I asked shakily, "What town?"

"You're in London, my girl." Mrs. Cole replied.

"Uh…" It didn't seem like London on that street.

"Have you not been to London before?" Mrs. Cole inquired.

"I come from France." I lied. This was getting stranger and stranger.

"A refugee… I'm sorry for your loss." Mrs. Cole said.

What the heck? I was pretty sure Voldemort didn't invade France.

"What's the date?" I finally asked shakily.

"August 15th," was the reply.

"What? It's like February!" I nearly yelled.

Mrs. Cole shook her head. "You must be confused. Perhaps running for a while or being out in the cold has its effects on you. You're freezing. I can assure you that it's August 15th 1944."

1944? My head was spinning. I tried to think straight, but I stumbled, everything started to turn dark.

"Definitely the cold…" I heard Mrs. Cole's voice echo in my mind.

The sheets were thin, and it was pretty uncomfortable.

I was still damp and cold when I woke up. "Ugh…" I groaned.

"You're awake." A girl's voice sounded.

I opened my eyes and pushed myself up. My muscles hurt really badly, and I let out another groan.

"You okay?" The girl asked.

She had long brown hair and dark brown eyes. She had a pale complexion and a trail of freckles over the bridge. She was wearing a grey long-sleeved shirt and a skirt that went way past her knees. Lavender would kill her, I thought.

"Where am I?" I asked.

"At the orphanage in the girl's dormitory." She said.

"Oh." I felt kind of stupid, until I remembered the conversation with Mrs. Cole.

I froze. 1944.

"It's August 15 1944, right?" I asked weakly.

"Yes," she said, regarding me strangely.

"Just making sure," I murmured. Inside, I thought, bad, bad, bad!

"Here's your uniform, and you can go take a shower in the girl's bathroom. It's probably worse quality that you're used to, but you will eventually get used to it." She said glumly.

"Okay…" I said hesitantly, carrying my uniform to the bathroom.

Let's just say that I came out choking three seconds later. The air stung my eyes, and the horrible odor made me want to throw up. It wasn't a pretty sight either. The floor was dirty and probably hadn't been cleaned in years. If I wasn't careful, I would step on a cockroach.

Now, don't get me wrong, I'm a real Gryffindor, but I absolutely despise bugs. Their beady eyes seem all soulless and creepy, and they look all slimy or sometimes wrinkly. They were the worst when they were hairy. Ron and I shared the same fear of spiders. I wondered suddenly how Ron was doing. What about Hermione? And Harry… my eyes still stung, but it wasn't from the acidic air.

The second time I entered the bathroom, I let the tears fall freely. Turning on the water for the shower, I jumped back as soon as I felt it. Gosh… muggles and the 1940's combined means horrible technology. I turned back to the ice cold water, and summoned my wand.

Nonverbally creating a warming spell, I stepped into the water that felt almost near Hogwarts' good water. Of course, the floor was all dirty, which made it quite difficult to enjoy. Nonetheless, I took my time to get all the dirt off of my body from the battle.

I wanted to investigate the problem, analyze the issue like Hermione would, but I couldn't think straight. All I could feel was sadness, and despite the warm water, I felt chilly inside. Alone. It was something I hadn't felt in a long time, since Harry had always been next to me. We comforted each other and reminded each other of the warmth in the world.

But he was gone. The warming spell was fading, so I stepped out of the water, dried and dressed myself.

Maybe this wasn't too bad, I thought, I could live with this although now it's all up to the food. Food was very important, and I was not that harsh of a food critic. I was good as long as it was food.

As if on cue, a 'ding' sounded and Mrs. Cole announced that it was dinnertime.

For the first time since I was pushed back in time, I was excited.

Huge Mistake. The food was disgusting. Horrific. I'd even go as far as saying evil. It was trying to kill my taste buds.

It was green and slimy, but it went by the name of "vegetable soup".

"This food deserves to go to jail for many years." I complained to the girl next to me.

"Why?" She asked absentmindedly, taking a bite of it.

"Murder is an act of evil," I replied. "So is torture. This food is doing both to my tongue."

She laughed softly.

I looked at her. She was really pretty with bright blue eyes and golden blonde hair. She had a nice expression on her face, but her eyes looked tired and sad.

"It's not that bad," she reprimanded. "You'll get used to it eventually."

I made a face, "Not so bad?" I asked incredulously. Now, I'm not that picky, but I'd gotten used to the amazing house-elf prepared meals they served at Hogwarts.

"Mrs. Cole isn't going to let you get out of it anyhow." She said.

"What if I tell her that I'm allergic to veggies?" I wondered.

"You'll get into bigger trouble. You're new here, so you don't understand the rules. It goes like this: You listen to Mrs. Cole. Mrs. Cole is the boss and makes all decisions." She explained.

"Perhaps no one has tried yet. By the way, I'm Alice." I said.

"Lisa." She replied, sipping the green sludge.

"Well, since I'm new here, you have to be my guide. What do you do all day at the orphanage all day?" I asked, honestly interested. I might as well be if I was going to spend the rest of my life here.

"Well, it's summer break, so we mostly just hand around. But we do have this beach trip every summer, but lately, they've been getting less popular, especially with the older ones." Lisa bit her lower lip.

"Why? I still enjoy the beach."

"There was this incident a few years ago on the beach… well nobody knows exactly what happened, but the two of them were never the same." Lisa said in a quiet voice.

"Who were they? Are they still here?" I asked.

She nodded reluctantly, "Over there, sitting alone is Amy and Dennis."

I looked to where she pointed and saw a girl and a boy who looked no older than I was. The girl, Amy didn't touch her food, and sat still. The boy, Dennis seemed to shake every time he moved. He took small bites. Their eyes seemed dull and it seemed as they'd been attacked by dementors.

"What happened to them?" I whispered.

"Well, no one knows, but people say that Tom led them into a cave, one day at the beach, and something happened in there, something terrible. When they came out, they were both traumatized and bloodied, but they refused to speak about it." She whispered back.

"Oh."

"Well now you know." She replied.

"Who's Tom?" I asked.

As if on cue, everything went silent, the only thing heard were footsteps resounding against the floor. I looked up and gawked.

He was tall, 6 foot 2, maybe. He had a lean body that was muscled, but not overly so. His dark hair was parted neatly, but was wavy, and made me want to pass a hand through his glorious locks. He had angular features, high cheekbones, eyes that seemed to pry at your soul, perfectly arched eye-brows (which I was immediately jealous of), and a square jaw. But while he looked like a god, I was extremely unsettled by him. I recognized his face, I'd seen it before, a long time ago, and I didn't like it.

Tom. I realized that he was _the_ Tom. Why did he unnerve me so much? It clicked. Tom Riddle. I'd seen him in the diary. He'd brought me into the chamber of secrets. He would have killed me then if it hadn't been for Harry.

It was him. I felt hatred boiling in my stomach, threatening to erupt anytime.

He looked at me, one of his perfect eyebrows raised. His eyes were expressionless except for a hint of amusement, his lips quirked up slightly.

I snarled lowly, and kept my head down. My teeth grit together, my hands were balled up into fists, and my eyes were shut tight. I was afraid that if I looked at him I would try to kill him with my bare hands. I couldn't lose control, but his smirking face made me want to scream Avada kedavra. He had nearly killed me in my second year, ruined the Golden Quartet's lives, and killed Harry. And he was smiling.

I shut my eyes so tight that tears started to form.

"Is something the matter?" Lisa's voice brought me back to reality.

People had started talking again, but in hushed voices. Tom sat at the table next to ours, looking at me intently. If I'd wanted to eat anything before, the hunger was gone now.

"I know him." I finally said. "I know who he is, and what he's done."

"You're gripping your chair. I think that you're probably tired, would you like some rest?" Lisa asked.

"Yes," I murmured, "some rest would be good."

Standing up, I headed towards the girl's dormitory.

 **A/N: First real chappie! This one's a bit short, but I just wanted to get to Tom. Yes, it's different from the series where Alice is brought to the Chamber of Secrets instead of Ginny. Bear with me! R &R**

 **From now on, I'll post every Sunday.**


	3. Plans

Chapter 2: Plans

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything!**

I got myself lots of enemies last night. First, I couldn't fall asleep. I was crying really bad, choking out angry words every once in a while, cursing at mini-Voldemort. Then there were the nightmares.

First, it was like in my second year. I watched myself writing blood messages, opening the chamber of secrets, Tom Riddle whispering into my ear. It was one of the worst moments of my life, setting the basilisk on muggleborns.

Then it was the last night. Harry being tortured by Lord Voldemort. Harry's own face was papery and white, his eyes half-closed, his hands shivering. But above all, I heard Hermione's voice echoing, "You said it. That's how they knew!"

What had I said? But as it kept repeating in my mind, I felt the effects of the cloak. Weighing me down, making me fall, which caused Harry's death.

But before my vision blacked out completely, I saw Harry's glazed over eyes, his body limp. I wanted to scream, to punch someone, to rip someone's hair out, but I was powerless.

A jet of green light came hurtling towards me, and the brightness in the world disappeared.

I awoke, covered in sweat in the middle of the night, and apparently I'd been moving around and screaming, because none of the girls seemed to be asleep.

I, myself, tried to fall back asleep, but the truth was, I couldn't, and the awful night-gowns weren't helping. So I got up, and left the girls' dorm.

I walked down the stairs to where the single couch was. There was fire in the fireplace. Was someone there? I was starting to walk up the stairs, but a long creak from the old wood caught the attention of the person on the couch.

"What are you doing?" It was a smooth male voice.

My heart raced, "Err… I couldn't fall asleep, so, I wanted to come down."

The boy turned. I wanted to scream when I saw who it was. Tom Riddle.

"Crying about our parents, are we?" he asked. Some people might have heard it as concern, but I could detect the slight snarl in his voice.

"No." I snapped irately.

He studied me closely, and I became nervous. Was he going to kill me now?

"I suggest you leave now, I don't like it when people invade my privacy." Riddle said.

"Well, it's not like you own the couch." I muttered.

"You obviously don't know the first thing about this orphanage." Riddle kept his calm voice, but there was obviously an underlying threat.

I glared at him, meeting his hard gaze.

"I don't care about your rules, and I'm not scared of you like everyone else is either." I spat.

That was a lie. I was very much afraid of Riddle.

"This is a warning. Leave now, and you may remain unharmed." Riddle hissed.

I huffed, "I'm leaving because I can't stand you!"

With that, I stormed back upstairs, probably waking everyone who'd just fallen asleep back up.

Now, all the girls and Riddle probably hated me. _Great, more enemies is all I need._ I thought annoyed, but I didn't care.

I managed to fall asleep for a few hours, probably, before I awoke. Everyone else had already gone from the room, which meant, as usual, that I'd slept in too late. I wondered how the girls had all gotten up so early with the racket I'd caused last night.

I also remembered my conversation with Riddle. _He's probably going to kill me now_ , I thought.

Slipping on my uniform, I rushed downstairs to eat breakfast. So far, the past had sucked. Perhaps, today I would get better luck.

I found my only friend, Lisa, and settled for the undercooked eggs.

"Sleep well last night?" Lisa asked.

"Not really, you?"

"Me either." She replied.

We were both silent for a moment.

"I bumped into Tom last night." I finally broke the silence.

"Did he threaten to kill you?" She asked.

"Pretty much." I admitted.

"He can do some pretty bad things. You don't want him on your bad side." Lisa warned.

"Is anyone on his good side?" I wondered aloud.

"No. Not at the orphanage at least. He might have friends at that special school of his." I heard some resentment in Lisa's voice.

"Oh," I said, but the gears in my mind started turning. Tom was schooling Hogwarts right now… for some reason, this seemed important to me, though I wasn't sure why.

"His school is for creeps, creeps like him who do dirty tricks and do mean things to other people." Lisa continued.

Definitely Hogwarts.

"He goes back every year, though I heard that this was his last year. He's not coming back after that, which is good for the rest of us."

I wasn't really paying attention to Lisa. All I knew was that I needed help, and that Dumbledore always said, "Help is always given at Hogwarts to those who ask for it".

Perhaps I was sent to the past for a reason. Perhaps I was sent through time to change the future. Slowly, a plan began to form in my mind. It was a crappy one, but it would do.

"Lisa," I said, interrupting her rant, "Do you by any chance have a paper and pen that I could use?"

"Yeah – wait, what are you going to do?" Lisa asked suspiciously.

"You'll see." I said, standing up, and I took the two items from my friend.

Tom's POV.

The new girl unsettled me. She didn't seem like much at first glance, but I could feel a magical aura that came from her. It was unusually strong as well.

She was also foolishly unafraid of me. I frowned as I recalled the events of the previous night. It made me angry thinking about it. How dare this girl insult me, the heir of Slytherin?

A soft hiss was heard behind me. I turned to see a garter snake who must have sense my agitation.

I was about to tell it to leave in parseltongue when suddenly I remembered the insufferable girl. A plan started to formulate in my mind. A smirk started to creep up my face. The girl would pay for her misdeeds.

 _Is anything the matter?_ The snake hissed.

 _Yes, go get the rest of your friends over here. I have a little job for all of you._ I told the small snake in parseltongue.

The snake slithered off without another word. Now all I needed was for one of those cowardly muggle girls to direct me to the girl's bed.

Alice's POV.

Dear Dipputty,

My name is Alice. I used to go to Beauxbatons. Then my parents died because of the war. I would like to transfer to Hogwarts. I am 17. I hope you understand. It would be great if we could meet someplace soon to talk about me transferring sometime soon.

Hope you understand!

Alison (Alice)

It was pretty simple, but it would do. I was about to put my original last name, Grey, but I decided against it. Perhaps a pureblood name?

I took my pureblood mother's name instead. Dupont.

I added it to the letter. I got ready to send it when I realized I was missing an owl.

"Oh shit." I muttered aloud.

"Language." A voice behind me said.

I spun around to see my new friend, Lisa.

"Uh, hey." I said a little too quickly.

"Did you finish what you were doing earlier?" She asked.

"Yeah." I said.

"What were you doing?" She asked.

 _Come up with an excuse! Fast!_

"Erm… I was just drawing and I messed up on the drawing." I said nonchalantly. Lying skills, anyone?

"Oh… could I see it?" Lisa asked.

"NO!" I cried out.

Lisa gave me a strange look, "Why not?"

"It's really weird. I don't really want anyone to see it." I winced. Even I couldn't make that sound convincing.

Lisa raised an eyebrow.

"I'll draw another one and show you. This one was really messed up." I promised.

"Okay…" She muttered uncertainly.

She walked out of the room, and I started to think about where I would be able to get an owl.

I came up with an idea. It wasn't a great one though. One word: Transfiguration. A subject I'd never paid attention in. If I set my heart to it, I could probably do a pretty good job. But transforming a rat into an owl, was Hermione level magic and maybe higher, which meant, naturally, I would fail at it. But what other choice did I have?

So now you're wondering, where will you get a rat?

Already got that solved! The bathroom. You can find practically any small critter in there.

I held my breath as I entered the room, my eyes immediately started burning. Not even a minute into the search, I found a small rat.

"Petrificus totalus!" I muttered.

I picked up the frozen mammal, performing the transformation spell. I must have been thinking about how horrible Peter Pettigrew was while doing it, because the rat's fur developed multicolored polka-dots all over its fur and a pink moustache, which made it look like a partying chicken-pox victim who loves makeup.

The second time, it worked a little better. I imagined that the rat's fur transformed into feathers, its front paws into wings and back paws into talons, his body growing larger… soon, I had a frozen rat-owl in front of me. Not the best transformation, not good enough to satisfy professor McGonagall, but it would do. I unfroze it to put the letter in its beak.

The animal scurried away immediately.

"Wait! Come back!" I yelled.

The 'owl' banged itself into all four corners of the room, trying to escape.

"You're going to hurt yourself, you bloody idiot!" I growled.

" _Accio mouse-owl!" I muttered._

The deformed owl screeched as it was pulled towards me. "Gotcha!" I smiled triumphantly.

Ever so the owl squirmed in my hands. I allowed it to step on my forearm, petting its head.

But the owl did something completely unexpected. It swooped its head down towards my hand and bit my finger. Hard.

"Ouch!" I exclaimed, letting the devilish creature go. I inspected my bleeding finger.

"Episkey!" I said loudly, waving the wand at my wound. Instead of knitting the wound up, blood only seemed to leak out faster. I gritted my teething, silently cursing at whomever invented the so called healing spell.

I knew that I was bad with animals, but I wasn't expecting it from the owl. Once a hippogriff nearly trampled me in Care of magical creatures' class, though that was probably because I scared it.

Either way, I got too carried away by the whole owl biting me thing to realize that there was a bigger problem: I still didn't have an owl.

I groaned. If it took me this long to figure out each step, I was never going to get to Hogwarts. Seriously, I couldn't even get a stupid owl, and I was broke.

So, I did the next thing I thought of, and it wasn't great.

No, I can't do this. You're going to laugh at me. It's that stupid. And it's not even courageous either. But I was out of options.

"Oh, here goes nothing." I muttered as I apparated to Diagon Alley, hoping not to get splinched.

 **A/N: Yay! Second real chappie! I hope you guys like it. But really, please write a review! Imperius! Write a review with all of your thoughts about this story! I'm starting this new story, but it's a Percy Jackson one, so if you like PJO, like I do, then check it out. It's coming out on Memorial day!**


	4. Diagon Alley

Chapter 3: Diagon Alley

 **A/N: Sorry for not updating for a long time. Just not many reviews made me kind of cranky, and my second reviewer, EG, gave me that extra motivation to keep on writing. Thanks! I was on no wifi vacation, by the way, so I couldn't post anything.**

 **I usually keep author notes short, but pls do review! Okay, so I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

I appeared at Diagon Alley, which had gone through some major changes.

What to do? Well, I thought, the whole reason I came here was to get some money to buy an owl.

And so, very enthusiastically, I took out my wand, and started doing some silly magic tricks. I figured that some of these spells hadn't been invented yet, and decided to try my luck.

3 hours of juggling fiery balls and tap dancing later, I was starting to lose hope. I looked at the money that I'd received; 3 sickles and 5 knuts. Not very much.

"What the hell am I going to do?" I grumbled under my breath.

"You've got a big mouth for a girl." Said a rather deep voice, startling me.

I looked up and saw a familiar face.

"Malfoy?" I said before I could stop myself, "What are _you_ doing here?"

Malfoy furrowed his eyebrows, "Sheesh, I'm just getting some school supplies. The real question is. What are you doing here? I've never met you before."

"But…" that was when I remembered that I was in the past, and that Malfoy's family went way back. "You've just got that complexion, I guess." I managed, mentally cursing.

"Well, everyone does know me, I suppose, but I think that I would remember you if I'd met you before. What year are you in?" Malfoy asked.

"7th." I answered, feeling sort of faint.

"What's your name?" Malfoy asked.

"Alice Gr- I mean Dupont." I barely caught myself before saying my actual name. Goodness! I needed to practice that.

"Okay…" Malfoy eyed me confusedly, but I put on my best poker face. "I'm Abraxas Malfoy, pleased to meet you."

"Yeah, same." I said nervously.

Malfoy eyed me suspiciously once more before asking, "So how come I haven't seen you before?"

"I'm a transfer." I said.

"Hogwarts never gets transfers!" Malfoy exclaimed.

I resisted saying, _well now it does_ , and instead said, "There's some sort of war going on in France right now. I used to go to Beauxbatons."

"That explains it." Malfoy said, the suspicion mostly gone from his voice, though his questions were far from done. "So, what were you doing at Diagon Alley right now?"

"This probably sounds really stupid, but I was trying to get some money to buy and owl so I could send a message to professor Dippet." I admitted.

"You still haven't registered as a transfer yet?" Malfoy's eyes widened slightly.

"Well, excuse me, I've been busy doing other stuff!" I snapped.

"That's not the point, it's just that yesterday was the due date for registration." Malfoy explained.

"Oh crap." I muttered. "What am I going to do?"

"Your parents aren't very strict, are they?" Malfoy asked, suppressing a laugh.

I turned silent.

"Did something happen in that war you were talking about?" Malfoy's voice softened, and I almost screamed at how concerned he sounded. This was Malfoy, for goodness sakes, the family of prats and self-acclaimed ruler of muggles and muggleborn wizards and witches.

"Yeah." I said, unsure of what else to say. My mother had died, 2 years ago. As for my father – I never met him.

"I won't ask anymore, but since you're a pureblood…"

I frowned suddenly and interrupted him, "How do you know?"

He looked at me confusedly, "You told me your last name was Dupont…"

This took a while for me to process. I wasn't all that familiar with my mother's side of the family. She had eloped with my father, and accidentally killed her own brother while trying to get away. She clearly wasn't the most loved in the family and neither was I.

Well, I liked to think of it as eloping, but they never really got married. They only ran away.

But either way, I didn't like thinking about their relationship, or how I came to be. To my mother, I was a bad living memory of my dad, Mr. Mysterious.

But the Dupont family was as concerned with blood as the Malfoy's, which meant they loved arranged marriages. This also meant that they hated mysterious suitors with no know origins whatsoever appearing and eloping with their daughter.

According to the secret journal I had found in my mom's room, they whipped their house elves and always gave muggles dirty looks. Once Arthur Dupont, her grandfather, had tried to burn down the house of this one muggle who had spit on his shoe.

Luckily, his wife stopped him in time, convincing him that they didn't want to go to Azkaban. They also tried to ban muggleborn children from going to Beauxbatons, which hadn't turned out great for them, fortunately.

"I'm different from the rest of my family." I said stiffly, after like a 5 second pause.

"That explains some of it." Malfoy said sort of nervously I noted.

"I'm not really in the mood to talk right now, okay, so give me some personal space, so I can make some money to buy – Hey!"

They man dressed in black scrambled away with my 3 sickles and 5 knuts.

"Get the hell back here!" I yelled angrily starting to chase him. Who did he think he was?

"Wait!" I felt a hand on my shoulder. I tried to duck away from his grasp, but years of quidditch must have made him good at holding on.

"Get off!" I nearly screamed, causing some people to look over at me.

"I can help you though!" He protested.

"He just stole my money, and you're definitely not helping me!" I managed to yank myself free, but the thief was nowhere in sight.

"Damn it!" I yelled, once again drawing some unwanted attention to myself.

"I'll let you borrow my owl." Malfoy snapped annoyed.

"You will? Okay. Do you have it right now?"

"Um, wait, let me call it." He looked slightly nervous as he whistled a strange tune.

I tried to copy it, miserably failing. Hey, I never said I had any vocal talent.

"He should be here any moment." Abraxas muttered. Sure enough, a gray figure began making its way towards us. As it got closer, I could see that it had brilliant silver plumage, with dark feather tips. His eyes, or maybe it was a girl, it wasn't like I could tell the difference, were bright yellow.

Even as a non-animal person (I do like them, they just don't like me! Especially cats. Man, Crookshanks hated me so much.), I had to say "Aww, that's so adorable."

The owl ruffled his, or her feathers, obviously pleased at the complement.

"His name is Burrito." Abraxas said proudly. "He's very well trained – only second to my dad's owl, Snake."

"An owl named Burrito. That's not weird at all." I said, but I concentrated on the last part of his sentence. Everyone in Abraxas's family owned an owl. I felt an irrational surge of jealousy rise.

"Well, do you want to send your letter or what?" Abraxas asked.

"Yeah, yeah. Of course." I said.

I'd never even owned a pet before – unless you count the time I'd secretly kept a stray dog in my backyard, but that was before I'd started at Hogwarts the first time.

Dogs seemed to be the only animals that remotely liked me. I suppose it's a family trait; animals hated my mom too, but dogs, for whatever reason cuddled up to her, maybe sensing her loneliness and sadness. Too bad she didn't like dogs; she had kicked out my stray dog while I was at Hogwarts for my first year.

I handed Abraxas the letter, avoiding getting too close to the owl. He told something to the owl, and the bird flew off. I barely paid attention. For some reason, I felt like I was in some sort of daze, a dream of some kind.

"Do you want me to help you pay for the rest of your stuff?" Abraxas asked.

"What?" I snapped out of my daze, since I was so surprised. Since when did Malfoy offer to help me pay for stuff? "But I thought that you said that you needed to like tell them before."

"Well, the Gryffindor saint will probably convince Dippet one way or another."

"Gryffindor saint?" I wondered aloud.

"Dumbledore – the annoying old codger who does everything nobly. But he hates us Slytherins anyways. He thinks were always doing something wrong." Malfoy wrinkled his nose.

"What house do you think I'll be in?'" I asked, honestly curious about what house I'd be put in this time around. I was pretty sure I'd get put in Gryffindor again, but perhaps the war had changed me more than I realized, even though Hermione said, that I hadn't gotten any more mature since first year.

"Probably Gryffindor, though I feel that you have enough ambition to be in Slytherin though. Honestly, I'm hoping you'll be in Slytherin." Abraxas confessed, slightly lowering his head so that I couldn't see his expression.

I was kind of pleased by the complement, but it also came with a lot of other emotions. I certainly didn't want to be in any house except for Gryffindor, and especially not Slytherin! Also, why was Abraxas acting so weird?

"Okay, cool." I said awkwardly. "Where do we go first?"

"Do you like shopping?" Abraxas asked.

"Meh. Lavender and Parvati told me I had the most boring style ever. And they said it makes me look like a boy." I admitted.

"What do you usually wear, then? If it's that uniform, I don't think that it looks like what boys wear." He said.

I studied his clothing. He was wearing some vest thing with a white sweater underneath and long pants that were like jeans except black, smooth and with big foot holes. What were they called? Something to do with slacking off.

"Nah, I usually just wear a t-shirt and jeans. Maybe a hoodie when it's cold." I told him, wondering how the 1940's style was for girls.

To my surprise, Abraxas laughed, "I thought you meant like vests and trench coats and stuff."

"Ew! No." I exclaimed. When I saw his hard look, I quickly added, "Um, that's the French fashion."

"Strange." He murmured. I stared at my toes.

"Okay then, so do you want to buy clothes for the school year, or do you already have some?" Abraxas broke the awkward silence.

"Not yet." I said without much enthusiasm.

"Great!" Abraxas expressed the exact opposite of how I was feeling.

Abraxas wasn't too happy two hours later. I had rejected practically everything he'd shown me. He probably would have yelled at me if the storeowner hadn't been so near.

But it wasn't my fault. There was no way I was humiliating myself by wearing that.

Finally, I relented to buying some ugly, but not hideous robes.

"You," He grumbled. "Are extremely difficult."

"Not my fault all the stuff looks bad!" I protested.

"Whatever." He said. "Let's go get you a new wand."

I was about to tell him that I already had one, but I decided that it was better to have a backup wand. It wasn't like I was spending my own money.

We arrived at Ollivander's, which looked the same as always, except… the owner of the store.

He had reddish brown hair, a long nose and energetic brown eyes… definitely not the old man I'd known from my time. He looked like he was in his twenties.

"Hello," He said cheerfully. "How may I help you?"

"A wand for this lady." Abraxas said, gesturing to me.

"Hmm," He said. "I've never seen you at all before."

"She's new." Abraxas said.

I let Abraxas do the speaking. I was already tired of my stupid cover story.

"A transfer?"

"Yes."

"Well, then we'll see what wand we can find you." Ollivander said.

Not a single wand worked. Not the oak which exploded something in the corner, nor the ash wand in which a vase got transfigured into a farting frog, whom ended up jumping and tooting in front of the none too happy Abraxas's face, nor the plenty of other wands which created one disaster after another.

Abraxas apparently wasn't up to the risk anymore, and left in the middle of my tiresome wand search. Ollivander finally sighed and told me to pass my hand over each wand on the shelves.

Most of the wands didn't react. Occasionally, a wand would back away a little. I felt a strong urge to stick my tongue out at it. This experience was really ruining my self-esteem.

Finally, when it was starting to get quite uncomfortable just walking through the shelves, I saw a slight tug in a wand case. I froze momentarily, and the wand came flying towards me.

It was in a dusty green case. I opened it and found a long, plain, yellowish brown wand. It didn't look very special at all, at least compared to my ebony one. Kind of disappointing.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Elm, 11 ½ inches, flexible, dragon heartstring core." He replied.

I didn't say anything. I had heard that elm was a wood only for purebloods. While I knew it wasn't true, it wasn't the Gryffindor's favorite wood.

"Cool," I managed, taking it in my hands. The ebony wand in my pocket was vibrating slightly. Was it reacting to the elm wand?

The wood was cool and smooth, but it felt heavy in my hands. It was too long, too boring. I didn't want to admit it to myself, but I was disappointed.

I was used to the leather grip on my short, light ebony wand. I could make quick movements with it, and it never seemed to miss a beat.

Abraxas chose that moment to return. "You done?"

I nodded mutely.

He paid Ollivander 7 galleons.

"Thanks," I told him, well, I wasn't sure which one I was thanking, so both, I guess. I tried for a smile, but it turned out pretty weak. All the energy had drained from me, all of a sudden.

Abraxas walked out of the store, and I followed him. I felt better almost immediately. Maybe it was the dusty air, I decided. I could feel the wand – my new one – in my pocket. It was so cold I could feel it through my shorts.

"What time is it?" I asked Abraxas.

He frowned, "About 5:30, I think."

I sighed in relief. "Still half an hour till I have to talk to Dippet."

Abraxas shrugged. "You should probably get some robes first."

I groaned.

"I thought girls liked shopping." Abraxas said.

"Maybe the ones you know." I murmured pessimistically.

Whoa, cranky. I wasn't on my period (I know, TMI, gosh, it's rated T!), so I wasn't quite sure of the cause.

"Okay…" Abraxas looked at me warily.

I frowned. I had never been considered a scary person. During a duel, I was perhaps intimidating. But Abraxas had never seen me duel.

Either way, I walked into the clothes shop, dragging him with me. Maybe I was going to have to shop, but I wasn't shopping without company.

10 minutes later, let me make a teensy weensy correction: Abraxas picked out the clothes, and I said yes or no, well now, it was basically no or no. I could tell that Abraxas was on the edge of screaming.

He came back with two fugly robes I would never wear.

"No, and where on god's green earth did you get that thing? Just to clarify, that means no as well." I said. It was becoming quite a routine now.

Okay, maybe I was doing it a little bit on purpose, but can you blame me? It was fun seeing what a boy could come up with for me to dress in.

The next time he entered, before I could comment, he glared at me and said, "Get out, I'm not taking any of your criticism."

I didn't need to be told twice. I rushed out of the stupid clothing shop, a rather large smile plastered on my face. I hadn't had that much fun in ages!

But before I could walk for long, I heard yells from nearby. I followed the angry shouts to the source to see an abandoned alley, except… 3 boys were hovering over something small, sticks and rocks in their hands.

"Let's teach this little beast a lesson…" Said one of the boys. He was taller than the others, and had messy brown hair, though I wasn't sure, because mud was all over his neck and back, so he could have been blond for all I cared.

But I didn't process any of that. I was so horrified for a split second that I was frozen. As soon as the boy raised his hands up, fire started up in my body.

"Stop it! Right now!" I yelled as loud as possible. It echoed down the alleyway. When they turned around and saw their faces, I realized that I hadn't come up with the best strategy.

My first instinct was to run and punch them all in the faces, or knee them where the sun don't shine. But I stopped myself. I looked at their ripped muscles and scarred faces, and realized that I couldn't beat them in physical combat.

They glared at me expectantly, and for a moment, I was scared that I would become that small creature they were beginning to attack.

"Don't harm it!" I said. What the hell was I doing? Why in the world was I talking? Talking wouldn't get anything done. I resisted the urge to pick up my ebony wand and blast them in the faces. They were expecting that.

"Or what, princess?" One of them snarled.

It wasn't their leader. No, my eyes were glued on the leader. He had a crazy, hungry look in his eye. It scared me more than I wanted to admit.

The leader smiled cruelly. I felt a shiver go down my spine. And for once, I realized what I had to do. I had to act afraid, let my fear show. I couldn't keep it in and charge blindly…

"I'll-I'll hurt you!" I cried out weakly.

"Shall we teach her a lesson too?" I heard the leader ask. My fear eased as they took the bait. They began to approach.

I fell to the ground and began to shiver, "No, p-please!"

My hand reached behind me. Gah, my ebony wand was too far back. It would look suspicious if I went to grab it. So I grasped my elm wand instead.

I counted inside my head. 5…4…3…2…1… I whipped out my wand. And shouted "Stupefy!" As loud as I could.

It knocked two of them out. The third, who was the creepy leader guy, looked around bewildered, a bit too late when his two friends came crashing down on him, needless to say, he wasn't getting up for a while.

I was about to turn around and leave when I noticed something in the background. I mentally face palmed myself. Of course! Why had I come in the first place?

The animal was no larger than a baby rabbit, with fur like a rabbit and ears like a cat, completely black unless you count the gold eyes, filled with fear. A niffler, I realized.

I was no expert in care of magical creatures, considering I had gotten a "poor" on the test, but nifflers were too adorable not to know about. They were the Pomeranians of the wizarding world.

I rushed over to the poor animal, scooping it up in my palms. The poor creature whimpered sadly and snuggled up against me.

I immediately fell in love and mentally congratulated myself. I had finally found an animal who did not absolutely hate me. Then, I realized the emergency in front of me; the niffler was bleeding. I didn't know if it was just a cut, or as severe as a broken spine, but I wasn't about to make it worse with my abdominal healing skills.

I needed someone to help me heal the niffler… that's when I remembered; I had a meeting with someone who could potentially help me heal the niffler.

I also realized something else; I was late for the meeting with that someone.

I raced over to 3 broomsticks, hopelessly late for not the first time.

 **A/N: Again, really sorry for this seriously late update; it was partially my fault, and partially the no wifi part. This was a pretty long chapter, and please review, because there is doubts that there will even be a next update. I don't even know if anyone is reading this fanfiction anymore, but I'm crossing my fingers. Can we please get to five reviews? This is a pretty long chapter** **J**


	5. A Few Not-So-Fun Encounters

A few not-so-fun encounters

 **A/N: Yeah, kill me if you'd like, it's been a very long time since I last wrote. Like a long, long time. But, to my defense, school, practically no reviews… it can get a bit depressing. But for now I'm back with a new chapter. So take your sweet time to read and review until the next chapter, which you can make come. Also, read my new Dramione fic, I'm really proud of it (even if it's just one chapter).**

 **~Little Miss Magical~**

"Sorry I'm late!" I said, gasping for breath at a small man in 3 Broomsticks.

Professor, Dippet, or as I had written, Diputty. I realized my mistake a bit too late.

Professor Dippet was a pudgy little man with small amounts of hair on his shiny scalp. He had an irritated look on his face, like the one annoying teachers wore when you turned up late. I didn't like him very much, but I forced myself to smile.

"Ah yes, and you would be Ms. Dupont?" He said flatly.

I nodded, and looked down at the poor shaking niffler. "I found this poor thing suffering. Can you help?"

Dippet took his wand from his robes and muttered "Episkey!" The wound closed up and the blood disappeared.

"Now we can speak of your most unusual case. You see, Hogwarts normally doesn't take transfers, but the war has made some changes to this rule, and Dumbledore believed that it would be immoral to deprive students willing to learn of their education. Here's a list of the things you need, and arrive at platform 9 and ¾ on the first day of Hogwarts. Until then, you will need to hand me your transfer forms."

"Forms?" I asked.

"Yes, they are very much necessary for this kind of thing." He said impatiently.

"Er… of course. I don't have them with me right this second. I will get them soon and owl them to you." I kept my voice polite, as he was turning out to be quite helpful.

"Also, class registration. You will be taking NEWTs this year, and I will need 5 courses from you."

"Defense against the Dark Arts, charms, transfiguration, potions and ancient runes." Those were really the only courses I wanted to take, and five was a mighty load for someone like me.

"And your final class will be Home Economics." Dippet finished.

"Home economics?" I choked out.

"Of course; all of the proper things to know if you are to be a house wife." He said mindlessly.

"A house wife? No, I have no interest in being a house wife. I intend to do something useful with my life, instead." I said angrily. What a sexist pig! I had forgotten that there was a great prejudice against girls in the past. No wonder they flinched when I cursed.

"Well, good luck finding a job and a husband. Know that it will be very difficult to get an E or higher in the classes you have selected. Very few take more than you have and do well." Dippet said dismissively.

"Well, I'll have you know that I happen to be very good at Defense against the Dark Arts." I snapped. I was the best in the class in the past… well future, and I intended to keep it that way.

"Tom is the top of every class including that one, perhaps he can help you. Well, I must be off." Dippet was about to apparate back.

"Wait, what to guys take instead of Home Economics?" I asked him.

"Physical defense. Hardly a class for any proper young lady." He said with a superior air.

I snorted, "Sign me up."

"What?" He looked shocked.

"I told you to sign me up. I have the liberty of choosing my classes and I want to take physical defense, thank you very much."

He set his jaw and shook his head briskly and disapparated away.

"Damn him!" I snarled.

"Hey, how'd it go?" It was Malfoy once again.

"Not terribly well. He seems to think that girls can't handle physical defense." I sniffed.

"Well, it isn't the safest class. And I'd hate to mess up your face." He admitted.

"I've been through much worse." I said in a challenging voice.

"I believe you." He said warily.

"Oh, by the way, is Tom… Dippet's star student, Tom Riddle?" I asked hesitantly.

Abraxas seemed surprise by my sudden question.

"Yes. That would be him." Abraxas nodded reluctantly.

"Oh." My shoulders slumped slightly.

"How do you know him?" Abraxas asked suspiciously.

"I met him at the orphanage. Pretty creepy guy, if you ask me." I said honestly.

He laughed. "You aren't like the other girls."

I cracked a smile, "Well, I try."

Tom's POV.

Where was she? Where had the girl, whatever her name was, gone?

One moment, she was there, the next, out of sight. I calmed myself down. I had already put a snake under her covers, and she would discover and scream when she lifted them up.

Oh, the girl would never mess with me ever again. Like everyone else in the orphanage, they would fear me. And that's what I wanted.

Fear. Fear was the only thing that pleased me. Seeing it on people's faces was delicious, especially when you have caused it. It shows that you are superior to them, and they are below you.

I had appreciated my father's shocked and scared expression when I knocked on his door and asked for some tea. He had blubbered like the idiot muggle that he was, unable to appreciate the last moments of his life. He had deserved his death.

I sat on my couch, undisturbed, writing in a black notebook with my name engraved in gold letters on the cover. No, my father's name. My name would soon be changed. Soon, all would know me as Lord Voldemort.

Alice POV.

I bid my new unexpected friend goodbye, and excitedly took my new niffler, whom had taken quite a liking in me back to the orphanage.

I put him under the bed, and although it was almost dinner and all had gone to dinner, I was not hungry; Abraxas bought me dinner and sweets. At first I felt a bit guilty for letting him pay for all of the stuff, but then again, the Malfoys are stinking rich.

I decided to rest a bit, and pulled up the cover for a nap. I gasped and jumped back three feet.

"Oh Merlin's beard!" I whispered. A snake had settled itself in my covers. A long one, at that.

" _What'sssss wrong_?" It hissed at me in a mocking tone.

"Ah! You can talk!" I took another step back. I hated snakes with passion, especially after the chamber of secrets.

" _What? You can undersssstand me? How?_ " It seemed more confused than any other snake I'd seen before, which was not many.

"You're speaking in English! Of course I understand you!" I exclaimed, unless…

" _Parseltongue."_ I whispered, and my voice wasn't the same as it normally was. I spoke in a series of hisses and other strange noises I heard Harry utter in the past.

"How?" I didn't understand. I couldn't understand snakes in our second year and certainly wouldn't start now.

I was starting to be like Harry! The though brought a lump to my throat, and I closed my eyes tight. I would stay strong. I would go to Hogwarts and figure out a way to sort out this entire mess.

First, I needed to understand. It had something to do with the invisibility cloak.

I looked at the snake, who had disappeared in the time I was distracted. I wondered if the cloak had somehow given me the power to communicate with snakes…

 **A/N: Perhaps a boring nonsensical chapter with no juicy stuff you wanted to hear but I just wanted to put an update in. I recently went to Universal Studios and got my own wand and it stirred my HP spirit so here you go.**

 **Signing off,**

 **Little Miss Magical**


	6. The orphanage

**Chapter 6**

 **A/N: If you read my Percy Jackson story "Did you love me" you know that I recently updated and would like to do some more with my fanfictions. With everything from The Cursed Child to Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them only fueled my love for Harry Potter more. However, APs are more time consuming than I ever could have imagined, and so I hope to be able to write a few chapters before the end of the summer.**

Tom's POV

 _"The girl is a parselmouth!"_ The snake exclaimed, slithering at top speed.

"What?" I burst out angrily. "What do you mean she's a parselmouth?"

 _"She spoke to me! She is a descendent of the mighty Salazar Slitherin."_

"That's not possible." I snarled angrily.

 _"You wanted to know, but I believe she went to Diagon Alley."_ The snake hissed, seeming uneasy.

I paced the length of the room, which was empty as always, and after placing a silencing charm (wandlessly, of course) on my door, I screamed out angrily, knocking the lamp to the ground and causing the snake to coil up.

 _"Calm down master,"_ the snake spoke softly, " _the girl does not control me like you do, perhaps she acquired the skill elsewhere."_

"How did she react when she saw you?" I started to interrogate the snake, whilst thinking up all the possible scenarios in which she ruined my ascension to Lord Voldemort. She was definitely magical, and a risk to my power, and her end would be necessary.

 _"All I know is that she apparated from Diagon Alley with some school supplies, she was a bit surprised, like she didn't know she could speak to snakes. I heard from the Cole lady that she was a refugee from France. Her name is Alice Dupont."_ The snake spoke quickly and slithered away.

Tom fixed the lamp and the rest of the room, fuming silently on his bed. A plan was already formulating in his brain.

Alice's POV

"So, one day the boys came back to play tricks on me, and I challenged them to a game of qui- um soccer, football whatever." I sat on the couch, Lisa next to me, and about six more orphans listening on the ground.

"And it was 3 against one, and after I asked my friend, Harry, it was 3 against 2." I fondly remembered the match against the unruly Slytherins, but thankfully for them, there was no golden snitch that Harry would undoubtedly beat them to. "And we started the game. They scored first, but later, Harry and I, we passed the ball and maneuvered across the field to the goal 3, 4, 5 times. And before we knew it, we had won the game 10-2. Those kids never did bother me again."

Everyone smiled, for once, having some fun. I smiled too, a sad smile, one that was holding back tears that I planned to never let out, not until I had dealt with Tom Marvolo Riddle.

"But what about you guys? Any fun stories?" I finally felt like I had a sort of connection with these kids.

"We've lived in the orphanage for most of our lives." Said one boy bitterly. "And where we go to school, we get teased."

I sighed, some things, such as bullying, were consistent in all time periods, and clearly living in an orphanage didn't help these kids.

"You know what I think you should do? Confront him, the leader, and punch him in the face. You might get in trouble, but it'll send a message to him and the other students that you are not to be messed with." I said passionately. Before I came to Hogwarts, that was how I confronted my bullies, and even after, sometimes magic just didn't cut it.

"I don't know…" Another girl said. "What if it makes it worse? What if we'll have to hide?"

"You can't live in fear." I told her, before telling another one of my stories, which was difficult to do whilst leaving magic out of it.

When I went to sleep that night, I didn't cry, and I blocked the horror of the past – well, future, out of my mind. This was more difficult to do once I was asleep, and a flashback of our screams, Hermione's fear, Ron's unconsciousness and Harry's death came flooding back. I realized and accepted that Harry's death would not have occurred if not for my imprudence. I was the one who had spoken the taboo word Voldemort. It was me who had attracted all the death eaters. It was me who was responsible for Harry's death. Suddenly, I felt something pushing the boundaries of my mind, and my dream shattered. I awoke, shocked and angry; someone was trying to pry my mind.

I stormed down the stairs as quietly as possible and saw Tom Riddle sitting on the couch.

"Stay the hell out of my mind." I snarled at him.

"Why do you bother?" He said calmly.

"What?" I was caught off guard by his seemingly genuine question.

"With the muggle kids at this orphanage, these worthless people who will never understand?"

I didn't know what to say. The hatred in his voice was evident.

"Just stay away from me." I said, unable to keep a slight shake out of my voice.

"You've been traumatized. Your whole life has been taken away from you. You can talk to someone that understands. The loneliness. The anger." I was getting more and more surprised.

"You're cruel. You don't care about anyone but yourself." I said, almost crying.

"You don't know me. You don't know anything about me." Tom's calm disposition changed in a millisecond.

I turned around, tears streaming down my face and I didn't sleep for the rest of the night. Nor did I sleep for most nights at the orphanage, as I was consumed by darkness every time I closed my eyes.

 **A/N: So, not the longest chapter ever, but with any luck it won't be my last. Make sure to R &R. Love you guys!**


	7. On the train

**Chapter 7**

 **A/N: Wow another chapter? What can I say, this summer has me bored. Writing with no direction may not get you the best most organized story, but it sure is fun. We're on the way to Hogwarts, this chapter, and since I'm living vicariously through my OC, it'll feel like I'm going to Hogwarts too. Yes, I am a sad human being with apparently no life.**

Tom's POV.

Finally, I was off to the place that felt more like home than any other place; Hogwarts. The students there were ridiculously untalented with the exception of few and the professors were equally clueless, but magic was what made me feel like I had a place. No one else could understand this feeling, particularly the mudbloods; born of worthless muggles and undeserving of the magical world. Even the purebloods, would fail to understand my struggles.

Of course, I wasn't looking for understanding, I wasn't even seeking power. What I wanted went far and beyond that – immortality. I wanted to be immortal.

It was a process I had already started, and intended to finish soon.

Alice's POV.

Finally! Hogwarts. The place I used to call home. I'd never cared much for classes, but the friends, the adventure and the magic was truly incredible.

My mother raised me without magic; she couldn't use her wand without being found by the authorities. She almost banned me from attending Hogwarts, but I refused to eat until she allowed me to go. When my house burned down in the summer of my fifth year, and my mother died, Hogwarts became my home, and after running from it for so long, I was ready to welcome a fully intact Hogwarts.

I had packed my things and set off for Platform 9 ¾, and found a bus waiting for me; the Knight Bus. It was a welcome surprise, up until the moment I was the face of Tom Riddle.

"You-" I started, rather enraged.

"Take a seat, the Knight bus is about to take off." The voice of a shrunken head spoke.

I was pushed into the nearest seat, conveniently next to my worst enemy.

"Well, we meet again." Riddle said dryly. "Dupont is a pureblood name, I'm not too surprised."

"Well thank you for informing me on my name. Can't say the same for Riddle." I was surprised my own courage.

"Don't mess with me, Dupont. I will figure you out, dissect your past piece by piece and destroy you. If you think that you can ruin me, think again."

For a second, I froze, and in Riddle's seat, I saw a pale man in dark robes, missing a nose.

I then proceeded to say something so dumb that I was surprised that Tom Riddle didn't kill me that very instant.

"Immortality comes with a price. I hope you're ready to pay it."

His dark eyes widened and his mouth opened, but no words came. Tom Riddle was, for the first time, speechless.

The rest of the ride was spent in silence, but I could hear my heart thumping loudly, ready to jump out of my throat at any time.

Tom's POV

Dear Diary,

There is something to love about mystery. It's new, it's unexpected… but you must keep in mind – it's dangerous, it's unknown, it could strike at any time.

To most people, I am a mystery. Dark, brooding, cold, unforgiving. To me, the girl is a mystery.

The girl is Alice Dupont, a pureblooded witch, completely unremarkable at first sight. She looks like any orphan – unruly blonde hair, seemingly capable of breaking down any moment, empty eyes, and the occasional quiver in her voice. She has lost someone, or some people, and it shows.

She has secrets; I have seen them in her mind, the death of her friend, her family… but most importantly, she knows mine.

She knows that I strive for immortality. The mystery is this: Does she know or does she guess? Did she take a shot in the dark?

She is bad at hiding, and her secrets will be uncovered. But at what cost? How does she know what she knows? What danger does she bring with her big mouth? Whatever it is, it isn't good.

Alice Dupont, my new mystery, I will unravel you. And when I do, it will be too late for you to do anything about it.

Signing off,

Tom Marvolo Riddle

The girl had gone onto the train, no doubt finding some Gryffindors to chat to. I stepped through the magical barrier and stepped into the train, making my way to compartment number 7.

Seven was a symbolic number. It was the number of times I would split my soul before obtaining what was essentially immortality. I had learned from the books that the price for this "unspeakable act" was murder, which was hardly an issue. The real price for the creation of horcruxes was losing my humanity. I flared my nostrils thinking about the words of the girl.

What did she know? I had just met her.

I entered my compartment to see three chubby first years occupying it. I smiled coldly.

"Hello, I am Tom Riddle, Head Boy. This happens to be my compartment, and I'd like it very much if you moved." I used the smoothest voice possible, putting up my façade. It would stay up for the length of my stay at Hogwarts. Once I accomplished immortality, it would come off. Forever.

I was joined by my 'friends' Abraxas Malfoy, Dexter Black and Jonathan Lestrange. They were hardly adequate for ruling, but they were from wealthy pureblood families, which was something I appreciated in addition to their loyalty.

"My Lord," they spoke in unison.

I smirked at the fearful faces of my followers. Soon there would be so many more fearful faces, and I would be their ruler.

"Calling Head Boy, Head Girl and prefects to the first compartment." A voice announced.

"I must be off, but make sure you treat the mudbloods appropriately." I left without waiting for an answer, knowing that it would be their pleasure to follow through.

I arrived to the compartment with nervous fifth and sixth year prefects, trying their hardest to recall all of their responsibilities. That was me at one point, but of course without the nervousness. The Head Girl was Minerva McGonagall, the only girl in our year seemingly unfazed by my charm.

She was a Gryffindor probably better off as a Ravenclaw, and whose social skills were seriously lacking. Of course, who was I to judge?

"Hello students! You are the best boy and girl of your years, and we expect you to act accordingly. Here is some of the information you need. Prefects, it is your responsibility to circulate the passwords. Head Boy and Girl, we expect you to act as a role model to the other students, and attend all of the school meetings that involve you." The professor was barely getting started,

It was an hour long information session, in which I nodded and smiled, acting as the star student everyone expected me to be, that is, with the exception of Dumbledore.

I returned to my compartment at the end of the meeting, and bumped into my least favorite student on the way.

"Hello, Alice." I said, with a quirk at the edges of my mouth, a completely fake smile, which she obviously saw through.

"I'm not falling for your shit, and by the end of the year, no one else will either." She spat.

"We'll just have to wait and see about that, won't we?" I smiled with teeth this time as she shoved past me and hurried back to her compartment.

Her arrival may not have been ideal to my plans, but it would certainly put a twist on things. And twisted was the way I liked things.

 **A/N: So, you got to see the creepy twisted side of Tom. I'm still trying to figure out how I'm going to change him. Ah well, that's an issue for next time, when our beloved characters are off to school.**


End file.
